


You Should Be Singing Love Songs With Me

by badwolfkaily



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn is Jealous of Rachel's cast-mate Sarah. They're singing a duet together for a show and Quinn thinks Rachel should only be singing love song duets with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Be Singing Love Songs With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Faberry Drabble Request.

Quinn knew that with Rachel’s career skyrocketing after her first Broadway performance tabloids were bound to pop up on the diva. All they were were falsities, but even still it didn’t make it any easier for Quinn. Especially when one morning she found one magazine cover spouting an article that just had to be false, that Rachel was in a relationship with a fellow cast mate from her newest piece of work. Though she knew it to be a lie, the pictures of Rachel having lunch with her cast mate Sarah was just starting to get on Quinn’s nerves.

She’d met Sarah, she liked Sarah. She didn’t like these tabloids that involved Sarah and Rachel, that’s for sure. To top it all off Rachel was to sing a duet with this girl, a love song! She knows its Rachel’s job and everything, but it should be her singing that duet with Rachel. So it doesn’t help much when Rachel comes home smiling going on about how great this song is going to be and how much the fans will love it. That they’re voices are very compatible.

Quinn just frowns and humphs crossing her arms as she sits there on the sofa and listens to Rachel go on and on about the funniest thing Sarah did in rehearsals today.

"Quinn, whats wrong?"

"Hmm, nothing, please continue. You were talking about how great Sarah is," Quinn tries to not make it sound sarcastic but she fails.

"Quinn, I thought you liked Sarah, I thought you guys really hit it off."

Rachel’s got that pouty lip out and now Quinn feels childish for her jealousy. She grabs the stack of magazines she’s bought with Rachel and Sarah on them and hands them to Rachel, looking away in embarrassment, bottom lip between her teeth. She expects a rant from Rachel any minute now but all she hears are giggles.

"Oh, Quinn, honey are you jealous?"

Quinn’s blushing as Rachel takes the stack of magazines and tosses them to the coffee table.

"No, I am not, I just…."

"Yes, you are and I think it’s cute, but Quinn…" she grabs the blondes face and brings it to look at her own, "you have nothing to be jealous about."

"But she’s all you talk about and-and I should be the only one singing love songs with you. I know it’s your job, but still…"

Who knew Quinn possessed her own pouty lip. Rachel leans in to kiss it, giggling. Suddenly Quinn is now pushed back into the couch, Rachel straddling her hips.

"Quinn, I don’t do things like this with Sarah," Rachel’s eyes are dark as she bends down to press a fierce kiss into Quinn’s lips, "I promise you, the only person I want to be singing love songs with is you."

Quinn is silent, eyes dark, “Can you at least tell the magazines that you’re happily in love with me?”

Rachel giggles, “What ever will make you feel better, how about I set up a whole interview, or better yet a televised event. I’ll tell the whole world how much I’m in love with you, would that make you happy?”

Quinn just nods and blushes looking away.

"Good, now lets make our own love song."


End file.
